1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby/child strollers, and, more particularly, to a baby/child stroller that has a removable, pop-up cover that can convert the baby/child stroller into a prince/princess carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby/child strollers have been used for a long time. Probably the most common frame for a baby/kid carriage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,758 to Wang, entitled “Baby Carriage,” which is incorporated by reference. The baby carriage of Wang has a foldable frame 1. If the foldable frame is fully extended, a seat may then be located within the frame. The child may then ride in the seat as contained within the foldable frame.
Also in the past, baby strollers have had some type of canopy or cover to keep the sun out of the eyes of the child. Such a canopy or cover is shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,669 to Liao, which is incorporated by reference.
For children that are old enough to walk but many times ride in a stroller, the child may get bored when riding in the stroller. The present invention is directed towards taking an ordinary stroller and converting it into something that would be fun for the child.